


Gundam Seed: After War Career

by ED3765



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Bondage, Chloroform, F/F, Gag, Tickling, gagged, tiedup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765





	1. Chapter 1

"You should be honored that I'm allowing you this great pleasure to sing alongside me..." Meer said rather confident as Lacus smiled as she entered the dressing room. Both pink haired singers were dressed in their iconic singing outfits as Meer brushed her long pink hair. 

"Oh Meer, no need to put on such a front, I'm happy to be able to sing alongside you, together we’ll make a wonderful song!" Lacus said showing no hostility as Meer blushed but quickly hmph while looking away from Lacus. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm glad the fans were able to accept having you on stage, but tonight I will prove that I am the only one fit for the stage!" Meer stated as Lacus giggled. "Hey! What’s so funny?!" 

"Oh nothing, it's great I can share the stage with someone, let’s just do our best and have fun!" Lacus said rather excited as Meer sighed. 

"Yeah, I guess..."

As the two made light talk, they both remain unaware of their lock dressing room door clicked open, having been locked by Lacus if either of them intended to undress. The door slowly opened, two shadows slipping inside with the door closing and relocking behind them. 

"Anyways, I'm going to put on my outfit," Lacus said finishing her makeup as she grabbed a brightly colored outfit for their big show. 

"Don't take too long..." Meer called out to her as Lacus walked behind a dressing screen and was about to start undressing when the two shadow figures attacked Lacus. One of them was slightly taller which that person grabbed Lacus’ left wrist while clamping a white damp chloroform cloth over her face while the other held Lacus' other arm and waist to hold her there. 

"Mrprhpmmm!" Lacus cried out through the cloth, with her eyes looking about wildly, she saw what appeared to be one of the maintenance people, though their face was obscured by a ballcap and a green face mask. "MRMRMRM!" Lacus cried out louder, trying to draw Meer's attention to the situation, though Meer was lost in her own world, daydreaming of being the only singer around and Lacus sobbing to the idea of losing to Meer. 

"Shhhhh!" the attackers hushed out, Lacus making out both being female now, specially realizing it upon feeling the breasts of the one behind her as she was pulled more tightly against her. 

"Nnngmmphpmmm..." Lacus soon groaned out, her resistance weakening as her eyes grew heavy. Slowly her body felt more and more numb until finally her eyes closed, and she slacked into the attacker's grasp. They gently set Lacus on the floor, both attackers slipping away while making a loud thud sound to draw Meer’s attention. 

"Mhh? Lacus you done? Or are you flustered because the outfit doesn’t fit? Well can't say I blame you; we all get a bit chubbier with age..." she taunted, expecting a comeback but heard none. "Lacus?" 

Meer stood up and went behind the dressing screen, only to gasp to see Lacus sleeping on the floor. 

"LACUS!" she cried out, concerned at first but slowly excited at the thought of now doing the show alone. As she knelt down beside her, the same females from before grasped her by her arms and waist, now clamping the chloroform cloth over her face. "NRNRMM!" Meer cried out, the situation making her remember a similar horrible incident as she squirmed and struggled hard. 

"Nrnrmr nrnr mmrrhrmm!" she cried out, kicking and squirming in their hold, soon letting out a defeated moan as she felt the chloroform pour into her body. "Mmmphpmmmmm..." she moaned out, her eyes growing heavy with her limbs numbing, which before long her eyes closed, joining Lacus in dreamland as the two were dragged over towards a closet to be kept out of the way for a while. 

\-----------

"Mphpmm?" both female singers moaned out, their eyes fluttering open sometime later to find themselves in a dark closet. As their hazy vision cleared up, they soon both let out a loud gasp behind their gag, seeing the other tightly bound and gagged in the tight enclosure. 

Red rope bound their wrists behind their back as red rope wrapped above and below their breasts and around their arms, pinning their arms to their sides. They both let out a soft cry as an extra wide strip of dark tape covered their lips, keeping something that was stuffed in their mouths firmly in there. Their ankles were tied just enough with a few strands of red rope to ensure they could not run. 

"Mrmrmprhpmm!" they both cried out as they now became aware of music playing as they both had headphones resting over their ears. 

Which for Meer she was listening to Lacus' iconic song Fields of Hope which made her frown and glare at her bound partner. She had listened to this song a million times, it was a perfect song which Lacus still best sang it to date. 

At the same time Lacus listen to Meer singing her iconic Fields of Hope song. Unlike her perfect and beloved version, Meer failed to hit the right tones several times, making it a lackluster rip off version. 

"Mrprhrm mrmrm hrhmpm!" both females now squirmed and struggled, trying to get the headphones off. Which as they squirmed and thanks to the tight closet, they began to grind their chest against one another, making both gasp and blush a bit though the songs seemingly becoming louder, make them squirm all the more. 

"MMPHPMMM!" they both cried out, feeling like they were stuck in hell, neither of them wanting this as the torment seem to go on for some time before the closet door finally opened. The new light making both singer’s eyes wince which as they looked at the doorway, it revealed their kidnapping maintenance people.

"MPHHPMMM!" both singers cried out to the people, neither of them speaking to the singer as they were both forcibly pulled from the closet and set on a large pushcart. Once placed in the cart, a heavy tarp was placed over it to hide the pink singers from sight, the tarp further muffling what little cries they could let out. 

"Mgmgmg!" both groaned, now becoming annoyed and confused who would be so daring to kidnap them as they felt themselves pushed along, not hearing anyone they could possibly try and cry out to which before long they knew they were loaded into an elevator that lurched downward. "Ghrhrpm!" they grunted as the ride remain bumpy as they were pushed out into a lonely parking lot. 

Once pushed up to a dark van, the tarp was pulled away, both singers glaring at their kidnapers before gasping to who was kidding them. The female kidnappers pulled away their face masks and hats to reveal themselves as the Hawke sisters, Lunamaria and Meyrin. 

"Whrmph?!" both gasped out, confused as both sisters chuckled. 

"What’s up you two?" Lunamaria asked. 

"Enjoying the ride?" Meyrin questioned as both singers glared at the former ZAFT soldiers. 

"Sorry for the sudden kidnapping..." Lunamaria said undoing Lacus' gag. 

"Yeah, considering everyone has gone all peace, we needed to use our military training for other things," Meyrin said getting Meer's gag as their tape gags were forcibly pulled off, leave a red mark over their lips as what appeared to be long dark socks fished out of their mouth. 

"Gaah!" both singers gasped, both opening their mouths wide to cry out their confusion to the sisters before the one who undid their gags rested their hands on the backside of their heads. 

“Anyways, you two need to kiss and make up!” Meyrin teased as both sisters forcibly made the two singers kiss the other. 

"MMMPHM!?" both Meer and Lacus shrieked into the kiss gag as the sisters began to help the other wrap a roll of silver tape around the kissing singers heads, ensuring they remained gag kissing. "Nnrnrrmrmmrph!" they both shrieked out and panicked, their tongues overlapping with one another, their saliva mixing as both looked hot and bothered by the kiss. 

"They look so cute like this!" Lunamaria teased. 

"Yeah, any better way to travel sis?" Meyrin noted as the singers squirmed and struggled, the tape wrapped too thickly over their heads to allow them to part. 

"Mmphpm mphpm mphpmmm!" the singers whimpered and soon yelped as they were hoisted upward, soon set into the van with their shoes removed to reveal their bare feet. "Nnmphpm!" they cried out into the other's mouth as the door was soon slam shut. 

“Don’t worry, we left some entertainment for you!” Meyrin called out to them, as some Haro units left in the trunk came to life, suddenly tickling the feet of the singers, making them cry out and laugh into the other’s mouth. 

“MMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMMMM!” they both began to laugh madly, squirming and struggling with all their strength without getting anywhere near close to being free. 

"They're down, who is next?" Lunamaria asked. 

"Ummm, oh our beloved captains!" Meyrin said as they both smirked, heading off to capture more for their little plan. 

To Be Continued


	2. Gundam Seed: After War Career Part 2

"Talia? Talia you here? Why did she ask me to come here of all places?" Murrue questioned confused as she entered the joint ZAFT and Earth Alliance base's storage room area. "Talia?" Murrue called out again as she sighed. 

"Great, someone pranked me, when I find out who it is, they-" she began to say as two dark dressed figures attacked her from the sides, one clamping a chloroform white cloth over her face while the other kept her arms pinned. "MMPHPMMM!" Murrue cried out, squirming and struggling within their hold, unable to do anything but to breath in the chloroform drug. 

The attackers held her fast and given their strength in numbers Murrue's squirms were useless despite her best efforts. 

"Mmmphpmmmmm..." she moaned out weakly as she fell to her knees, her attackers guiding her downward to a kneeling stance as her eyes glazed over and soon passed out. With her knocked out and her body limp, the two attackers easily dragged her away as a new pair of footsteps was soon heard afterwards. 

"Murrue? Murrue are you here? Why did she ask me to come here out of the blue?" Talia questioned confused as the two attackers now eyed her. "Murrue?! Great, did I get pranked or something?" Talia muttered, willing to give whoever did this hell. "I'll go find Murrue and find out who could have possibly-" Talia began to say, only to be attacked just like Murrue was as the wet chloroform cloth was firmly pressed over her face. 

"Mphphmm?!" she cried out startled, breathing in lots of chloroform that quickly made her woozy, she struggled weakly, but her strength couldn't overcome her attacker's strength. "Mmmmmmphpmmm..." she moaned out weakly once more, her eye lids becoming too heavy to keep open as they soon closed, which she slumps onto the dark figure before her. 

Like Murrue she was carried away, which with both of them knocked out, they were both taken out of the warehouse and to a private place where they could be further contained. 

\-------

"Wakey wakey!" a female voice cooed at the duo, both Murrue and Talia groaning as they woke up, finding themselves tightly taped up as their wrists and ankles were tightly bound with their shoes missing to reveal their nylon clad feet. More wrapped around their arms, going above and below their chest with more of the tape wrapped around their knees.

"What?" they both moaned still half asleep, once realizing they were tied up, they began to perk up. "What is going-" they both began to say as a dark red pair of panties were forced into both of their mouths, a few strips of tape smoothed over their lips to keep it in. "MMPHMM!" 

"That get your attention?" one of the dark figures asked, soon revealing themselves as the Hawke sisters, causing both captains to glare. 

"Whrhr ngngh rhrhrn mthhrn?!" they both grunted out, wanting an answer to this. 

"Is that really the question you should be asking, or what is in your mouth?" Meyrin noted with a smirk. 

"Mphpm?" both moaned a bit fearful. 

"Why our panties of course!" Lunamaria stated making both captains go blue in the face as the sisters laughed. 

"Actually no! It’s not our panties," Meyrin said as this calms the captains some. "But if you grind your thighs, you'll learn its yours, but whose is in whose mouth?" 

"Mrphrprm?!" both moaned, the captain glancing at the other with a blush which caused them both to squirm a bit. 

"Could it be true? Are the rival captains actually lovers? Come on out with it!" Lunamaria teased them as both captains glared at the sisters, even with the sisters as retired soldiers, both would pay dearly for this. 

"Mrphrrm mrmrph nnrrmrm!" both kept crying out as the sisters sighed. 

"Well enough of this anyways, let’s get going! The singers are waiting!" Lunamaria said as both captains looked on confused as they were soon picked up and placed into a car trunk, filled with a few small Haro units. 

"Mphpmmm?" they both grunted, as the sisters snickered. 

"By the way, these are the new tickling Haro units!" Lunamaria stated. 

"Yeah and someone seems to be missing their shoes...." Meyrin said as they both giggled while slamming the hood shut locking the captains away into darkness. Not long after the hood close did they see some flashing red lights as the Haro units came to life, their tiny robot hands started to tickle the nylon soles of both captains. 

"NngngngmrrmmrmrphmhmhmhmmhmhmhhmhmmhmhmHMHMHMHMHMHM!" both of them began to laugh hard and uncontrollably, the tickling sensation they felt overcoming them as they squirm and thrashed about. Though given the limited space they could only grind their chests together and mistakenly gag kiss one another from how close they were. 

"Haro haro haro!" the units repeated as they kept on tickling their feet but now in a more rapid sensitive motion. 

"MHMHMHHPHPMMPHPMMMMMM!" both captains laughed harder, having to endure this till the sisters took them to an awaiting ship to join some other captives. 

\----------

"Mphpmm... mhphpmmmm..." the two captains panted as they rested near a viewing window, as they were in a large show room along with Meer and Lacus, the ship they were on now flying in space. No longer being tickled, they were able to catch their breath and from the looks of the bound singers, they seem just as exhausted and catching their own breath as if tickled as well. 

"Mrprhprmmm!" the four cried out, even though they wanted to help free the other it would have been pointless, as the sisters went as far as balling up and taping up their hands, making escape impossible. Which the four now waited anxiously for their captors to appear, confused and worried as to why they went to extreme lengths to kidnap them. 

"Thank you for waiting!" Meyrin's voice called out from the speakers that lined the room as the captives turned and looked at a small stage that was setup at the other end of the room. Soon a light shown down on the middle of the stage to show both Hawke sisters all dressed up in shimmering dresses, long gloves and matching tights and shimmering heel shoes while holding a microphone. 

"For the Sister Duo debut!" Lunamaria cried out, all four captives going blue in the face now realizing what was going on. 

\----flash back----

"NO!" Meer cried out as she slapped a brown piece of tape over Lunamaria's mouth that had a big red X on the middle of the tape. "That was the worst singing I've ever heard!" 

"MRMRHM!" Lunamaria shouted back as Meyrin sweat dropped. 

"Was it really that bad?" Meyrin questioned as Meer merely chewed them out for wasting her valuable time, as the sisters wanted to become singers and decided to show their skills to Meer. Which Meer made it clear both should never hold a microphone again, though this would not stop them easily. 

\-----

"Well? What do you think?" both sisters asked hopeful while panting a bit, finishing a duet of Lacus' favorite song in front of the famous pink singer herself who was looking very flustered. 

"I.... think it could use some work?" Lacus said trying to be nice, despite her ears bleeding. 

"R-Really?" both sisters asked disappointed. 

"Maybe think of other things to do with your free time?" Lacus said as both sisters felt like they were shot through the heart and still felt determined not to give up easily on their dream. 

\------

"If you wanted to come back to the military you didn't need to torment me?" Talia remarked. 

"What? It was good? Right? Right!?" Lunamaria begged as Talia sighed. 

"Only if you consider skinning a cat good..." she said as both sisters felt betrayed, believing they were great and wouldn’t stop till someone agreed. 

\--------

"MRPRHRPM!" both sisters suddenly cried out, Murrue slapping brown tape over both their mouths before they could start singing. 

"Sorry, Talia warned me about you two, I'll have none of your singing, thanks for the kind gesture though," she said with a bow and quickly taking her leave. 

"GRHRPMMM!" both sisters glared and looked betrayed, not about to give up so easily and began to devise another plan, though being so intent they began to lose sight of what was right and wrong. 

\----end flash back----

"Nothing better to become famous with than a captive audience!" Lunamaria happily said. 

"Sorry for the chloroform and tape, but we just know you will love this song!" Meyrin said as the captive women slowly shook their heads, begging the sisters not to sing. 

"Nrnrnmmmm!" they cried out, despite their pleas the sisters began to sing and sing some more, their screechy voices echoing off the walls, the mics screeching and crackling from the horror sound going into them. The walls echoed and bounced the music right into the ears of the captive women, dazing them and making them feel sick. 

"MMMMMMMMMMHPHPMMM!" they all cried out, pulling and tugging madly at their bonds wanting nothing more to cover their ears but remain unable to as their eyes became blank and lifeless. 

"La la la la la la la la!" the sisters sang, even simple lyrics being weaponized as it wasn't long till all four victims fell to the floor, knocked out by the song. 

"Well? What do you think?!" both sisters asked panting, soon noticing their knocked-out audience. "OH COME ON!" they cried out, though it wouldn't be long till their ship was raided by space officials, ending the four captive's women torment and stopping the sister singing career before it even began. 

“This isn’t over! We will keep singing!” Lunamaria cried out while being led away in handcuffs. 

“Yeah! Our voices will not be silenced!” Meyrin cried out as well. 

“Gag them, gag them as thick as possible….” both captains ordered as the pink hair singers had to be carried away in stretchers, the horrible singing far too great for them to handle. 

“MRMRMRMRMMMMM!” both Hawke sisters cried out, as they were now in a specialized containment container, a thick muzzle placed over their lower faces silencing their voices as their wrists and ankles remain chained to the wall behind them. 

Even being flown away to a cell area, they still planned on having some kind of musical comeback. 

The end?

**Author's Note:**

> A story for one of my friends, I hope you enjoy and part 2 tomorrow!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav.
> 
> -ED3765
> 
> copyright
> 
> I do not own any characters used in this story.


End file.
